This invention relates to portable computers and, more specifically to the capability to relocate and reposition the cursor actuator control on the computer housing for more convenience, efficiency, and comfort. The cursor actuator control actuates a computer operation which then is depicted by the position of a cursor relative to an icon or symbol and displayed on the monitor or computer display.
Mouse buttons, the common term for control push-buttons, are used to control a computer through the identification of an icon by the cursor and the operation of the cursor actuator buttons. The control push-buttons are intended to be ergonomically located and typically are positioned either on the top surface or an edge surface of the keyboard section the portable computer. Within the wide audience of users, mouse buttons do not accommodate all people nor are convenient and comfortable for all.
Operating a portable computer with hands in a normal typing position to the keyboard almost inherently places the thumbs over or near the computer mouse buttons and may unintentionally activate one of the mouse buttons, causing the computer to initiate a computer operation that is not intended or desired. An inadvertent actuation of the computer operation may result in as little inconvenience as having to reverse the operation to return to the present task, or as much as a complete loss of all the work performed up to that point on a particular project. To avoid any inadvertent or unintentional occurrences by these computer-housing located mouse buttons, it is desirable to relocate them in a position relative to the keyboard that will prevent such accidental activation.
Laptop computers are becoming the communication device of choice for making presentations, particularly when the presentation is made to an individual. Laptop computers are also used in conjunction with overhead or other types of projectors to provide enlarged projections of graphics to larger groups. The graphic displays to be shown are electronically stored in memory, called up, and displayed in the desired sequence in response to a cursor being positioned over an icon or a command block displayed on the computer display, then the operator depresses a mouse button or cursor actuator control button. With fixed cursor actuator controls on the keyboard section of the computer, a presenter must reach from a side position to a position in front of the individual viewing the presentation in order to activate the cursor actuation control button to progress through the presentation. If making a one-on-one presentation, this presents a significant distraction to the viewer, not only offsetting a portion of the benefit of using the portable computer but also it is awkward and uncomfortable.
Further, to provide one-on-one training on the usage of laptop computers or software loaded thereon, the reach to the cursor actuator control buttons is difficult and awkward for the presenter.
Although most portable computers can accommodate a separate mouse, any extra device creates inconvenience in carrying and storage as well as distractions during setup.
It is an object of the invention to provide the operator of a portable computer the ability to position cursor actuator controls or mouse buttons in positions to avoid any inadvertent actuation of these controls.
It is another object of the invention to provide in a portable computer the ability to position the cursor actuation controls so that the cursor actuation controls are comfortably operable by a person positioned to one side of the computer.
It is a further object of the invention to provide in a portable computer the ability to position the cursor actuation controls wherein the position of the controls may be optimized for the person who predominately uses the computer while allowing adjustments for other operators.
It is an additional object to provide a cursor actuator control in a portable computer which may be laterally displaced relative to the keyboard section of the computer.
The cursor actuator control in the form of a pair of push-button controlled switches may be movably positioned within the region between the keyboard of a portable or laptop computer and the operator. The cursor actuator control may be pivotally displaced, slidably displaced, or both; displacement allows an operator to move the cursor actuator control out of a position subject to inadvertent actuation or to a more ergonomic or comfortable position.
The cursor position control itself may take the form of a conventional wobble post in the keyboard or a touch pad positioned within the arcuate path of movement of the cursor actuator control buttons. Both the wobble post and touch pad cursor position controls are conventional and used on various portable or laptop computers. Touch pads, as previously implemented, are fixed in location and/or orientation.